Mobile devices are often equipped with processors that may perform many tasks, such as running various applications, recording data, playing media, and performing other tasks for a user. Mobile devices include telecommunication devices, Wi-Fi devices, and other devices having connectivity to a network. Mobile devices may use licensed spectrum such as the air interface in cellular networks in order to support, for example, playing the media. The mobile device has less bandwidth capacity than those of non-mobile devices with fixed networks, and wireless network conditions may be inconsistent. This may cause problems for continuously transferring and reconstructing data of the media while preserving the quality of playing the media.